


飞蛾

by alscorp



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alscorp/pseuds/alscorp
Summary: Lofter: AL
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 28





	飞蛾

0

是从什麽时候开始，两人会心照不宣地轮流到对方家过夜。

棉被沾染上的她的味道提醒着刚才的翻腾，赤裸的身子和腰间的酸疼提醒着那人的粗暴，迷茫的双眼提醒着那人时而的温柔，房间内消散不去的烟味提醒着消逝的人影。

仅管屋内只剩自己，金容仙仍只敢在心裡喃喃自问。

两人相互推拉着进门时，文星伊趁着双唇未接触的空档就说了明天必须早起，但往常就算她在金容仙还没起床前就得走了，她都能留下来，因此对于为何今晚却不过夜的问题，直到门都关上了，金容仙还是问不出口。

终于从床上虚弱地起来时，牆上指针已经过北，往东缓缓走去。她进浴室又洗了个澡，通红的身子垫在吻痕底下，若那人还在肯定又会咬上几口，可她不在，浴室裡朦胧一片的白雾也和外头很不一样，它没有味道，不会提醒她什麽。

关于文星伊是做什麽工作，她只问过一次，并且在被冷漠拒绝告知后就没有再询问过。反之，文星伊好像从头到尾都对自己做什麽没有兴趣，唯一问过的只有喜欢什麽姿势，还是用那无时无刻冷着的脸问的。

两人明明住在同个社区，走回自己居住的大楼不过五分钟的距离，金容仙却感觉自己从未进到对方的生活裡。

文星伊的套房很乾淨，乾淨到几乎只摆放着必要的傢俱。牆是白的，地板是冰冷的大理石，沙发是黑色皮质，连卧房裡的床套组都是灰色的，没有任何多馀的装饰或黑白灰以外的颜色。

唯一让金容仙感到一丝温暖的，或许是文星伊床头柜上摆放的木质相框。它被放在触感冰冷的铁质闹钟旁，一盏灯底下。每待激情结束，文星伊伸手拉下开关时，看着暖黄的光线照应在两个材质截然不同的物品上，金容仙才会有股一切又结束了的感嘅。

其实她纳闷了很久，为何整套房唯一的相框裡放的是一隻科基的独照，但她一直没敢问，因为这问题本身就带了贬意，若牠对文星伊来说是很特别的存在，就显得太明知故问。

直到金容仙忍着拿起手机的慾望吹乾了头髮，通知栏裡仍只有几则新增的垃圾讯息。

熄了灯，进了被窝，闭上眼睛。

唯有在睡梦中，枕边的灯光乍现才与自己无关。

1

这麽小心翼翼的心思和随时害怕失去对方的恐惧，其实没有展现在金容仙的言语和行为当中。

和文星伊的初试是在一个很不巧的夜晚。

那天她从本该朝九晚五的外企加班回家，一手拎着公事包，另手是晚饭和顺路去超市买的菜，就这麽不巧地在深夜空荡荡的公车上遇到几个醉汉。起初他们在车辆后排嬉闹喧哗，金容仙本想就这麽忍过去，想大不了等等坐到前排，至少监视器清楚点还能看着司机，没想到在那群人竟然吵起架来，肢体动作也逐渐猛烈。

金容仙还在犹豫这时走动会不会吸引造成反效果，有个在附近一直沉着气的身影就先行起身。

「这麽爱聊天，我请司机载你们去找警察喝茶慢慢聊。」

明明是语气平和的一句话，经过那难得的低嗓反而充满了威吓力，连金容仙都不自觉倒抽了一口气。

不过就算她被震撼到了，也不代表一群昏了头的醉汉会乖乖顺从。

那人说完话后整台车立刻没了声，剩下车辆行驶的白噪音。几秒过去，就算安静下来了，金容仙仍不敢回头，最后忍不住只得悄悄地瞥了一眼，结果发现那群人竟然挺直了背地乖乖坐着。

金容仙本还纳闷现在醉汉难道都如此听话了，才发觉刚才出声的女子穿着一身黑色西装，身旁放着一个看似价格不菲的公事包，手臂在胸前交叉着。

她得体的打扮配上那冷豔的瓜子脸和奶白色的头髮，在深夜的公车上被稍稍凄凉的惨白灯光照应着，竟有股非凡人的错觉。这麽气质出众的女子一开口，确实很难让人不在第一时间噤声。

行驶到一个路面不平的地段，车辆因而晃动着，视线随之晃动着。

晃动着，两人就这麽对上眼。

那人带有一丝狠意的冷眸对来者的注意并不退却，毫不避讳地继续回视，反倒是金容仙没料到自己会这麽出糗，连忙回头。

或许是眼神中表现出了惊恐，没过多久，金容仙就听到一阵在晃动的车辆上仍从容自在的脚步声离自己越来越近，最后停在身旁。她猛然转过头，发现西装女子先是拍了拍她身旁空位的坐垫，然后直接坐了下来。

对方反常的行为让金容仙有了警戒心，但自己坐在靠窗的位置，若真要反抗根本毫无办法。

正当金容仙抱着身上仅有的家当，后悔着没和同事一起团购防狼喷雾时，那本该触不着边的低嗓便在耳边响起。

「不用怕。」

除了这句说来似是为了安抚人心的话以外，对方连一眼也没往身旁瞧看，一直都是眼神鬆软地直直盯着前方。

鬆软，是鬆软没错了，毕竟比起方才的锐利，那视线柔和了许多，眼角还透露了一点疲倦。

金容仙意识到对方应是看到自己脸色不太好，才特意坐到自己身旁。这份好意她心领了，轻声地说了句谢谢，可这份突如其来的安全感仍无法令她完全鬆懈下来，很快便回到原先那充满距离感的模样。

公事包裡放了电脑，压着大腿有些沉重；泡菜汤的香味从塑胶袋裡传出来，提醒着她空腹加班的疲惫；左手臂和旁人相差几公分的距离，提醒着两人之间微妙的气氛。

越接近站牌，金容仙便越发清醒，彷彿车辆的晃动不再令人晕眩。她在快到站前不免瞥向一旁的身影，发现对方居然闭目养神起来，忽然有些紧张。

在金容仙开口前，闭着眼的人动了动唇，话说得那麽不容置疑，连本该有决定权的人都不知该如何回复。

「不用了。」她想这麽说，脱口而出的却是「谢谢。」

或许人本是恐惧在夜裡独自一人。

那人随金容仙身后下了车前往后头瞪了瞪，然后很自然地跟上身旁，走在人行道外侧。

金容仙先是听到她向司机道了谢，随即是打火机摩擦声，和某种东西被点燃的声音。

一个才搭救过自己的陌生人说要送自己回家，正常时候金容仙肯定是拒绝的，可对方是位打扮得体的女性，刚又经历过那般恐惧，

看到一双大眼反射性地望过来，那人似乎意识到自己习惯性的动作太过自然，还没吸进一口菸便拿回指间，「介意吗？」

首尔住家小区的路灯自然没有闹区密集，每盏路灯间都有一段稍暗的区域，像被冷落似的。

金容仙习惯了，每经过那儿就会感觉视线经历了一场幻灯秀，偶尔下班累了，走着这段路反而能提提神，可今天她才意识到处处是危险，若车上那些醉汉真要干出什麽事，她肯定抵不过。

「不介意。」对于今晚似是救命恩人的西装女子，做事拘谨的金容仙发现自己确实讲不出什麽好话，因此对烟味确实有些反感的她能做得也只有口是心非地允许对方的行为。

「嗯。」听到答复，已经烧尽一小段的菸很快又回到嘴边，一端在另端呼吸的动作后一闪ㄧ灭地冒着火光，流程结束后立刻又被拎回至腿边，不给烟滞留的机会。

想不动声色地控制住呼吸，但薄荷味仍窜到了鼻腔裡，给予比起记忆中相对不同的刺激。对于看到吸烟者就会下意识逃开的金容仙来说，这麽近距离闻到的薄荷味还挺令人惊奇。

当两人走到大门时，旁人愣了愣，把烟熄灭了放进铁盒裡。

「妳住这儿？」看金容仙疑惑地点了头，她从长裤口袋裡拿出一串钥匙，然后往右边瞥了瞥，「我住那栋。」

熟练地用感应磁扣开了大门，本该在此分道扬镳的两人齐抬头，看到佈告栏贴了一张公告，标题写着大大的注意和小心此人，上头三个监视器画面都是同一个黑衣男子，说他已经藉着住户开门的空档熘进社区内行窃多户人家。

虽然行窃时间都是大多数人在上班的下午时间，忽然看到这公告不免令人紧张。

金髮女子看完后没什麽反应，倒是转头看到旁人有些皱眉的模样，就把钥匙又收回口袋内。

「我送妳到家门口吧。」她仍是一贯毫无情绪的表情，但语气是慵懒了些，「妳叫什麽名字？觉得不方便的话可以不说。」

金容仙转过头，发现那人眼神不温不火的，显然和对醉汉的反应一样，没有丝毫恐惧。

这麽强大的气场，若是在职场上肯定无往不利。她想到那精緻的公事包和质料剪裁高贵的西装，心想或许是位高层人士，但还搭着深夜公车返家就有些反常了。

「真的很谢谢妳。我叫金容仙，该怎麽称呼？」

女子从西装内里拿出一个铁盒，从裡头拿出一颗薄荷糖含进口中。

「文星伊。」她说完便把铁盒放回口袋裡，眉头向上挑了下，「走吧，很晚了。」

金容仙还来不及消化她的名字和这人表面冷漠却行为热情的态度，就只能先领着她往自己那栋大楼走。

「以后得晚回家就打个车吧，或者就别那麽晚回家了。」

金容仙刚把手上的东西都放到玄关旁的鞋柜上，便听到那人的好心提醒。她回过头正要答复，就看到那人衬衫的领口上沾了一点灰，在淨白的衣物上显得十分突兀。

想是方才飘散的烟灰，她下意识便抬起手想替人拍落，指尖轻轻勾上那灰烬，「妳这裡⋯⋯」

烟灰鬆软地搭在指尖上几乎没有重量，像是拥有了此刻在夜空中那几乎看不清的云朵。

金容仙今天穿了高跟鞋，刚好和文星伊一样高。而为什麽会忽然意识到这事，是因为她抬起眼眸的瞬间，对方刚好和自己近距离平视。

淨白的肌肤没有选在此刻红润，反倒是金容仙自己愣着愣着，脸颊就有些灼热。

是为什麽呢？文星伊刹那间不再平淡的眼神透露出了慾望，唇上是烟味，嘴裡却都是清凉的薄荷味，就像一颗口味複杂的糖。

而又是为什麽，那虚无飘淼的灰烬就这麽辗在两手之间，来到西装后颈。

2

今天是週六，文星伊因为她神秘的工作又消失了，讯息还停留在今早自己的问候。

咖啡上头徐徐飘动的烟，莫名让她想起那人在自己家抽的事后菸，似乎也是这麽悠然。

白烟先绕着指尖转，然后缓缓向上飘散。

金容仙不急着和她划清关係，却忽然有股冷意。她望向阳台，发现窗确实没阖紧，便起身去关上。走回餐桌的路上，她刚好正对着玄关，然后便想起她们共枕的第一晚。

那晚，文星伊似一头被释放的野兽，拉过金容仙搭在自己领口的手硬是往后扯，让她一手环着自己的脖子。

背后是冰冷的牆壁，前方是燥热的躯体；金容仙不否认她想过和文星伊深交的可能性，事到如今她也没打算拒绝这份突如其来的热情，只不过文星伊这人似是太熟练，吻还在唇上，一隻手已经把她的衬衫从裙裡拉出来，灵巧地解着纽扣�，且把她压到牆上还不够，一脚硬是把她的两腿分开，若有似无地抵在她最敏感的部位上。

方才经历的一切都不及此刻火热；感觉到对方的手在腰间毫无衣物相隔地使坏，金容仙两手揪着文星伊的西装领子往外拉扯，倒不像在挣扎，更像是在宣示她的不服——不服对方连外套都没脱，自己的扣子就已经被解光了。

文星伊倒也配合，双手一歇就让金容仙粗暴地脱去自己昂贵的西装外套，等对方动作一成，她便又加深了这猛烈的吻，用带有薄荷味的舌尖和对方翻搅。

似是理解到这外套的价值，金容仙即使双手揽着文星伊的脖子，手裡仍抓着那有点沉的衣物，直到两人蹉跎着脚步来到客厅，她才抓紧机会把东西往椅子上甩。

暴露的肌肤在开敞的衬衫和西装外套裡透着热气；金容仙调皮地轻咬了文星伊的舌头，使后者睁开眼。那双充满侵略性的眼睛毫不避讳地注视着她，盯的她都有些发寒，接着她又被吻上，手掌忽重忽轻地揉着她的雪乳，害情慾差点从双唇中宣洩出。

文星伊攻势猛烈却不急躁，和金容仙睡过的人很不一样。于是，她自己动手把外套脱了，然后步伐不稳地向后领着文星伊进卧房，让屋内响的尽是慌乱不一的脚步声。

半拉半推地和金容仙进了房，文星伊才刚用手肘把门关上，身前人儿便将自己狠狠地往后一撞。

背部和门板猛力接触后的疼痛都还未缓下，衬衫钮扣便被一颗颗解开。

金容仙又舔又咬着文星伊的唇瓣，发现她怎麽索取都不够。她能感觉对方一手搂着自己光洁的腰，一手伸进了自己衬衫底下的裸背上，抚摸之处均被点起熊熊大火。

文星伊解开了她的内衣扣，然后顺着褪去这贴身衣物的方向，手懒散地拖着此物往前方摸去。那带些薄茧的指尖十分有刺激感，小臂和手肘不经意滑过腰间敏感带的时候，终于让金容仙忍不住呻吟，然后似是为了掩盖而拖住文星伊的头，继续加重这个吻，

明明是主动加深这吻的人，金容仙却有些喘不过气；文星伊正熟练地搓揉着自己的胸，拇指时不时抚过那害羞的顶端，惹得她不禁娇喘。

脱去高跟鞋的金容仙需要微微抬起头，让她在行动上显得不太吃香，可这影响得似乎只有自己，文星伊很好地运用背靠着牆的施力点，微微曲腿，在腰间胡乱的手转而往臀部捉去，轻重不一地揉捏着。

趁着金容仙忍不住退开呼吸的空档，文星伊立刻低头往她的侧颈吻去，甚至伸出舌头舔拭。突然的刺激让金容仙反射性地抗拒着，双手抵在她的肩膀上，却软绵无力。

她被强硬地搂着腰，只有上半身能往后逃窜，但这点力气根本无法与慾望高涨的那人抗衡，只得感受那既吻着又故意用舌尖扫过的攻势渐渐来到耳后。

金容仙最后痒得缩起了身子，连拒绝的话都说不出口。腿间湿润这时提醒着她时机的成熟，而窝在耳畔含着耳垂的那人很识相地抬起头，儘管过程中又故意往颈部一舔。

文星伊眼前蒙上一片迷雾，见对方同是如此，便搂着已经站不太稳的金容仙来到床边。她栖在屋主身上，一手撑在枕边，另手在那完美的酮体上连流忘返。

金容仙还喘着气，但没有歇息太久便摸上文星伊迷人的锁骨，另手悄悄地向脖子伸去，然后用力将她拉下，送上热吻。

文星伊先是一愣，很快便整好姿势，将对方侥倖挂在身上的衬衫扯掉，自己身上的则继续苟延残喘。

前戏做得充实，金容仙知道腿间已经得到充分湿润，可文星伊真不像她以往的经验那麽急躁，反而在胸罩离身后陪它们玩了好一阵子。

那灵巧的舌尖先是绕着坚挺打转，直到金容仙开始扭动身躯，才将其送入口中，而另边也没閒着，被力道适当地揉捏着。

文星伊显然是个老手，两边都沾染上晶莹后，她带领着她的舌尖往下移动，来到敏感的腰间，让它若有似无地划过耻骨，再来是腰间，然后一路向上至胸侧，惹得过程中金容仙频频闪躲，却又深陷其中。

与此同时，她空閒的那隻手用以指尖极其缓慢、蜻蜓点水般地扫过身体的另一侧。

金容仙没有这麽敏感过，好似终于遇到一个真正懂得爱抚她身体的人。她艰难地睁开眼，看着文星伊在身下沉浸于取悦自己，腿间又是一阵湿润，空间内正瀰漫着薰衣草与情慾的味道。

文星伊抬起头，刚好和金容仙的视线撞在一块。她不疾不徐地起身，面色仍是淡然，动作却称不上温柔地要将裙子扯掉。

房间内只有一盏小灯，如乾柴般增添着这股火热气氛。金容仙很配合地抬起臀，才发现她要连同自己底裤也一併扯下。还来不及稍有羞涩，湿润的敏感就被她手掌盖上，中指轻轻地抵在胆怯的突起上，缓缓按压着。

一瞬间金容仙便像触电般拱起，撑起身子，不禁呻吟，「快点⋯⋯」

听闻对方终于放肆，文星伊露出了得逞的痞笑，接着将手指抵在洞口，浅浅探视。

「好湿。」 她在尤物耳边低喃，感觉自己的每个动作都牵扯着身下人的情绪和起伏。

骚话对金容仙很管用，但她不是那种会娇羞的类型，毕竟人在床上，无论什麽反应都是同个意思，倒不如保持自我一点。

「别废话。」她大胆地扯了扯对方抵在入口的手臂，眼神迷茫却皱着眉。

文星伊又愣了下，随即露出一个难以辨别情绪的微笑，调整距离让脸贴近对方，「抓着我。」

还来不及动作，生理反射已替她先行行动。她抓着文星伊的背，一瞬间滑入体内的两指纤细而修长，每往裡头移动一点，就让她倒抽几口气，手不自觉加重力道，这种快感与疼痛交杂的感觉被拿捏得恰到好处，令她毫无怨言。

等到底端后，文星伊满意地看着正逐渐放鬆的身子，低头啃咬起那精美的锁骨，缓缓抽动起来。

「妳⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」金容仙还没完全缓下来，手指陷入了对方的背，只得先尝试适应这难耐的速度，「坏⋯⋯」

文星伊加快了点速度，还未褪去的衬衫下摆随动作一晃一晃地骚弄着她的大腿内侧。

「什麽？」把耳朵探到自己嘴边，让人看不清表情，但从语气上判断，金容仙知道她一定是故意的。

话还没出口，身上人便加重了力道，使每一次撞击都发出阵阵水声。

3

办公室光线暗了一半，只有几个位子开着桌灯，空间内响着键盘打字声，还飘散着晚饭的香气。

金容仙正翻着一本厚重的册子，视线在纸张和电脑萤幕之间来回，一旁还有几本稍微薄些的都等着她过目审核。她不敢看几点了，或许是觉得现在情境似曾相识，无论是否立刻收手或等待大家都走光了再离开，估计外头已是一片黑，逃不掉独自搭车的命运。

虽然公司在城市中心，但为了住舒适一点的套房，金容仙每早尖峰时间得搭四十分钟的车，下班更是堵塞，虽然现在这个点打个车应二十分钟就能到了。

待办公室确实只剩金容仙一人，她才反应过来，把桌面整理一番，然后拿出手机要打车。

还未进入打车画面，她先发现了一则来自文星伊的讯息和一封未接来电。讯息是三小时前传的，因为上次是在金容仙过夜，所以问今晚来不来她家，电话则是一小时前打的，没有再回拨。

文星伊很少主动打电话，上次打来金容仙正好加班结束，十分疲倦，刚好接到电话就拒绝了过夜的邀请，而对方像是料到金容仙的处境，叫她别重道复辙，不要再独自一人深夜回家。

打完车看着那拨电画面，金容仙其实很纳闷，她们俩关係不明不白，停留在床伴挺好的，但她偶尔却希望文星伊能在床上以外的时间多回应一些，譬如话多一点，譬如多分享自己的生活，譬如起码告诉她做什麽职业。

她唯一不敢奢求的，就是知道文星伊在想什麽。

有时望着在阳台抽菸那人的背影，想能染着一头浅色长髮的职业会是什麽，她一个待在办公室的职员似是不太能猜想的。

确认办公室灯都关了，金容仙下楼至公司门口。司机还有三分钟才会到达，想着应该也不会说很多话，她便回了电。

电话没响几通就通了，她连忙问道：「刚在忙，怎麽了？」

「公车站离公司近吗？」

除了文星伊声音外，电话那头收讯清晰，没有任何杂音。

问题来得有些突然，但金容仙也没想多，拿着公事包的手拧了拧，「几分钟距离而已。」

「过来。」

「嗯？」

「现在走过来，我在这儿等妳。」

然后电话就断线了。

金容仙愣了一会儿，不确定是不是自己工作到昏了所以头脑不清楚，还是文星伊真的来了通莫名的电话，但回过神来她还是赶紧把刚打的车取消了。

「妳在这儿多久了？」

文星伊不疾不徐地把菸拿到嘴边，然后吐出一口白雾。

「正好要回家。」

文不答题。

金容仙没有深究，毕竟以她们的关係没必要深究，这麽做只会毁了这段美好的床伴关係。

不过这还是她第一次看见文星伊那传说中拿去送修的车，黑得发亮的奔驰确实很美，金容仙前阵子也考虑过买台小的，但一早起就得开车，而且这麽招人显眼的车开到公司不知会不会惹到些议论。

「又要搭公车？」靠在车侧叼着菸，火光闪闪烁烁。

金容仙以沉默回应。

她承认她有点小心机。

这回复果不其然使对方皱了眉头，但也没说什麽，默默地把菸放进铁盒裡摁熄。

「上车。」

除了文星伊开口时带有的一点烟味，车内只有淡淡的皮革和薄荷香，且不得不说，专心开车的模样确实挺迷人的，令金容仙不自觉多看了一眼。

「妳刚下班？」她试着用最自然的口气问道，抬手调整了下空调出风口的角度。

「嗯。」市区内到处是扰人的光源，虽然已经很熟悉这附近了，文星伊还是得很专心地看着前方路况，儘管单手开车的习惯改不掉。

顺畅地转了个弯，眼睛上倒映着外头点点灯光，「所以呢？我家？」

「好。」

週四来点行程才对得起週五的欢喜。

文星伊如两人初试的那晚激情地热吻着，用指尖滑过金容仙敏感的腰间和大腿内侧，只不过这次发生在她的床上。

一旁暖黄光照应着两人光裸的躯体，床头柜木质相框被转了个向。金容仙回应着这个漫长绵密的吻，闻着文星伊洗完澡后的沐浴香，心口情绪翻搅着。她说不出是什麽成分，但味道清爽，和文星伊的人一样，没有杂质。

其实金容仙仍不太喜欢烟味，可文星伊，文星伊。

她让沉陷于工作的自己再度找回生活的动盪和激情，体验到少年时的欲情故纵和成年人互不侵犯的界线。对一个被情爱折磨太多太久又即将奔三的女人来说，文星伊是现在生活裡唯一的激情与平淡，她可以完全不过问自己的私事，也可以因为一些小事表述意见，无论是不是出自于关心。

或许人到这个年头，想得到的只有能激起野心的事业，而不是终归平淡的爱情。

「进来⋯⋯」两指不停在洞口上下徘徊，胸口上灵巧的舌尖还随突起绕着圈，令她忍不住扭了下腰。

文星伊抬眼看着金容仙，起身向前来到嘴边，狡猾地笑了笑。

「妳今天很急。」手指故意往裡勾了勾，「也很湿。」

金容仙双眼迷离地咬着牙，喘着气，「那还不进来？」

嘴边的笑忽然落下，顿时整个人透露着不明气息。金容仙还愣着，那双眼睛便充满了侵略性，她才刚反射性地往床裡缩，就感觉到三隻手指艰难地向裡头推进。

「嘶⋯⋯」倒抽着气，指甲深深陷入对方精实的手臂裡。虽然已经充分湿润，但在还未做好扩张的情况下进入三指仍有点疼。

文星伊立刻停了手，似这只是为了暂时喝止对方骄傲的态度。她俯身舔了下金容仙的耳垂，手指在川流不息的身下浅浅抽插。

听着金容仙隐忍着呻吟，文星伊有些不满，「叫出来。」

金容仙在文星伊家放了自己的换洗用品，因此身上带着属于她的柑橘香，髮丝则是诱人的玫瑰花香。阵阵香气再加上那泛红的身子，文星伊感觉它们正双双唤醒着她骨子裡最原始的慾望，并起了玩心。

看着仍咬牙苦撑的人儿，她把手指又探进几分，微勾着前端，加快速度地抽插起来。

手臂上的爪印转移至光裸的背，顺着嵴椎往上到了后颈，「嗯、啊⋯⋯」

金容仙叫的隐忍，就算开了口也不给人放荡的情愫，让她显得更珍贵。

「妳喜欢这样？」文星伊忍着背上的疼痛，报復性地加大抽插的幅度，耳边是更难以收拾而慌乱的呻吟，「那怎麽不叫出来？」

金容仙没力气翻白眼，下半身的刺激太过头，感觉再坚持不久就会忍不住跟着淫叫，只能奋力咬着牙，声音轻飘飘的，「妳废话好多。」

没想到文星伊忽然停下动作，窝在金容仙颈部斜视着对方迷离的双眼，嘴角勾着浅浅的弧度。

「还能说话啊。」那沙哑的嗓子让金容仙下腹一紧，还来不及放鬆，就立刻接招起文星伊猛烈的抽插。撞击之大，她感觉肉体碰撞的声音都要比自己的叫声还响亮，连水声都要将她复盖。

「啊、等下⋯⋯慢点⋯⋯」抓着身下那毫不怜惜穴口的手腕，感觉着文星伊运用到的力量，就像是要摧毁敌方那般无情。

随动作晃动的雪乳和文星伊摩擦着。她沿着金容仙颈子精美的线条舔拭，从侧颈到喉结，到下巴，一路到那终究是控制不住而放声呻吟的唇瓣，将动人音节全数吞下。

4

文星伊难得睡得晚。

这天金容仙照上班时间被闹钟吵醒，却反常地发现一旁被窝裡还鼓着。

近视眼又还未清醒，晃着脑袋往身旁探了探，才确定真是昨晚和自己潇洒了一夜的那人。

一颗淡黄色的脑袋露在外头，最多只看得到一点眉梢。鬼迷心窍，她伸出手，往那头顶浅浅地拍了拍，动作轻柔的几乎不存在。

好像只有这种时候，金容仙才感觉自己佔上风，虽然她大可偷翻衣柜抽屉找寻能透露这人背景的寻蛛丝马迹，但何必呢，两人互不干涉也就互不相欠，需要彼此的时候发个简讯问候，有空就见面，没空就转头回去忙自己的事，挺好的。

「妳要迟到了。」

那声音全闷在被窝裡，比起平时更沙哑了些，但仍能听的一清二楚。

金容仙瞬间僵着手，大脑还没正常运作起来，神情呆滞地嚥了咽口水。

文星伊背对着她把头探出来了点，直往她来不及收回的手掌顶，让人心头一紧，却也莫名害躁。

她赶紧回过神来把手收回，某些早上用的问候语都到了嘴边，可时机和气氛又不太对，被她吞了回去。

这太尴尬了。

像无视先前所有更亲密的行为，让金容仙吓着的不是她的举动本身，而是她被文星伊抓包过后的感受竟然是害躁。

「抱歉。」脱口而出的是一句很情愿的道歉。金容仙还希望自己加快行动能让对方感受到诚意，可文星伊似乎没打算放过她。

在她连忙转身下床时，被窝裡的人转了身，面向着她。那双同时因乾涩和光线而睁不开的眼睛半阖着，看起来十分疲倦。

对方这麽软糯的样子实在很少见，令金容仙忍不住多看一眼，没有意识到自己现在的目光是多么温柔。

应该有十几秒，文星伊就这麽望着她，直到她又缩回抱窝裡。

「等下次有空。」

声音这次闷了许多，但金容仙靠的近，所以没有漏听。

至于这话是什麽意思，她就不是很能理解。

「什麽？」既然文星伊回到被子裡，她便更靠近了些。

高楼层採光特别好，此时外头光影变化从窗帘缝隙熘进来，在它触手可及的地方留下踪迹。

文星伊像是在被窝裡清了清喉咙，房间安静了几秒才又传来。

「手。」她说完又翻了回去。

金容仙彷彿能听到自己跳动的心脏。

这次声音小的几乎听不见。

「等妳有空。」

电话起起落落地响着，轰隆的打字声掩盖了大部分人特意降低音量的通话声。

在这似忙非忙的环境裡，金容仙肩膀被人大力点了下。

「啊？」

她发现自己手裡是待过目的文件，页数还停留断片前的那页，然后愣着回过头。

「欧腻在发呆吗？我叫好久了。」撒娇似的语气透露着困惑和些微忧心；丁辉人绑着马尾留着空气浏海的造型让她年纪看起来更小了�。

金容仙眨了眨眼，动作细微地摇头，微笑着问道：「啊，抱歉了辉人。有什麽事吗？」

「公司今天没订便当嘛，想问欧腻要不要一起吃午餐。」她扬着招牌的狗狗微笑，让人看了心情很好，「转角新开了一家店，一直想去试试。」

听完丁辉人的邀约，金容仙才意识到已经是午饭时间了，于是赶紧应了声好，从抽屉裡拿出钱包。

眼前冒着烟的泡菜汤无论是外貌还是本质都很吸引人；丁辉人不怎麽吃韩餐，却被这新开幕的家店深深打动了，看上去像隻饿坏的小狗不停舀着汤饭。

相较之下，金容仙很喜欢吃韩餐，就算为了健康控制着饮食，冰箱裡也总配有各种韩式小菜，可她现在却木讷地拿着汤勺，停留在把汤吹凉的步骤。

文星伊今早的模样还深深印在脑海裡。

金容仙是个公私分明的人；作为部长，有些发生在办公室间的恋情和丑闻不能否定一个人对公司的价值，就算心裡对此人不抱有好感，也无法因而偏待。

而她这样的性格还展现在意志力上；譬如昨晚因为失恋伤心欲绝，或是被上司刁难了，隔天、抑或是下一秒，都必须拿出平时的能力和态度继续工作，也因此她从未被人过问是否状态不佳，毕竟无人知晓。

长久以来的身心锻鍊让金容仙对自己这点是很有信心，所以今早会想着文星伊的举动发呆是真的惊动到她的危机意识了。

只是太久没谈恋爱，习惯有人陪伴了吧。

除了知道对方跟自己是邻居但住在高楼层、工作天都穿着西装、有辆全黑奔驰、且床技很好之外，她对文星伊可是一无所知。这些表浅的东西不足以令她放心和对方深交，却似乎又因这神秘感而心动。

心动，是这麽回事吗？

太久了，没有和人深交太久了，以致她也搞不清一段关係能进阶成什麽样子。

「欧腻还好吗？」

金容仙抬起头，发现丁辉人好像已经停下了她的暴风吸食好一阵子了。那诚恳的关怀让金容仙想起许久以前的她，似乎对谁都是这麽关切。

然后呢？

历经了大学好友的疏远、职场同事的背叛、前男女朋友的噼腿和离去，她只好把精力都花在自己身上，起码这是场稳赚不赔的交易。

既然每个人到头来都是那麽以自我为中心，她为何不。

「没事，可能昨晚没睡好。」金容仙揉了揉眼，挤出一个商业微笑。她看着手裡的汤匙，连肉眼都可辨别汤早已冷却多时，想想方才的思索还真是多馀。

勺了口饭，丁辉人的声音又在耳边响起。

「我知道欧腻很累的哦，都加班到很晚。」她微微嘟着嘴，似是在思考该如何陈述，「其实一直很想说了，但毕竟是上下属的关係⋯⋯」

那犹豫的模样令金容仙紧紧注视着，彷彿见过同样的场景。

「欧腻很累的话，可以和朋友分享的。啊、虽然不知道我算不算欧腻的朋友⋯⋯嗯，但饭也吃过几次了⋯⋯」

看对方视线随思想跳脱着，心口很久没有流动这股暖意。

「只是感觉欧腻是不会和别人分享的类型，希望能帮欧腻分担点⋯⋯」金容仙安静地倒抽了一口气。

「部长可是要带领我们的呀。」

5

文星伊一整天都没有联络自己，可她现在却自个儿站在人家的大楼前，抬着头往上看。

她记得文星伊的窗帘都是灰色的，材质厚重，要是全阖上，一点光都透不进来，让她週末时常睡到发现文星伊已经出门好一阵子了。

如果现在这麽做已经很荒唐了，那今天特意照常时间下班又是为什麽。

门口虽然有东西遮着头，但入秋的夜晚仍带有寒意，三面迎来的冷风吹得她不是很舒服，裹紧了大衣外套。金容仙站在这儿，是想搞清楚自己究竟在争夺什麽。她对自己太陌生了，就像被尘封过久的古老书籍被再度翻阅时，已经没有人能立即明解它的文字想表达什麽。

这麽看来，她不理解自己的成分或许和她对文星伊一样多。

或许她真该买辆车，这样以后加班才不用搭深夜的公交车，也不会再被那不请自来的人『顺道』载回家。

想想，也当个可疑份子在大楼前站许久了，金容仙叹了口气，既然今天难得早回家，那就煮个饭吧。

她正要往自己大楼走，迎面而来的就是那个害自己一整天心境不平的罪魁祸首。

可这祸首不如平时那样逸致翩翩，微微皱着的眉令脸色不太平静，身旁莫名跟着两位同样穿着西装、身材看上去就挺精实的男人。

金容仙愣在原地，待文星伊走近和她对上眼，她先是吞了吞口水，眼神不经意往下一瞥，才发现对方露在外头的右手掌上裹着白色的纱布，并且意识到文星伊的脚步似乎也不太稳，一跛一跛的。

这下她脸色也不好了，却也不好开口，毕竟自己才是行为唐突的那人。

文星伊显然没料到会在未联繫的情况下在自家大楼金容仙，逞着脚步来到她面前，身旁两人则停在身后。

金容仙此时终能看清两个男人的面孔，总觉得似曾相似。

「怎麽了？」文星伊语调还是平常那样，语气却有点虚，双眼也确实透露出疲倦的气息。

金容仙抿着嘴，一时间不知该如何回复，因为除了手脚伤外，她看到文星伊嘴角上居然有点血红，难以想像究竟发生了什麽事。

而最难过的是她就算想关心，也不存在那份询问的资格。

或许是过于长久的沉默，又或许是那实在太过明显的纠结，文星伊看着金容仙的眼神複杂了些，转身和那两个男人说了句话后，他们没有任何犹豫，微微欠身便走了。

金容仙很想回说其实没什麽，但她仍开不了口，双脚像被封印在原地那麽无法动弹。文星伊那複杂的眼神令她感觉自己是个绊脚石，在刻意所求不该属于她的那些距离。

「上楼吧。」

为什麽要对一个床伴心动？是心动吗？

这是既第一次来访后，金容仙第二次在和文星伊单独的电梯裡感到窒息。她身上的烟味此时是那麽致命，彷彿还参杂着血与汗水在密闭空间裡不停流窜，彷彿这是个只有两人的战场，结局不是你死，便是我亡。

金容仙很想上前搀扶，却又觉得太多馀，只能看着对方的开门的背影继续犹豫。

站在厨房裡，文星伊用左手给自己倒了杯水。金容仙看着那一个玻杯，感觉那就是她，总是只有一个。

水被一口气饮尽，放到桌面的声音是如此铿锵有力地撞击着心脏。

文星伊手仍拿着杯子，转过身面向着金容仙，半靠在檯面上�。脱了西装外套的身板看起来更薄了些。

「妳今天没有加班。」

直视着的双眼此时看起来更疲倦。

「嗯。」金容仙回视着，视线却不自觉飘到对方的嘴角。

那点血色刺眼，但不再鲜豔。

像是碰了壁，文星伊吸了一口气，转身本要拿起过滤壶，却在空中突然改变航道，从架上拿了一个乾淨的杯子。

「我猜妳不会告诉我为什麽在那儿。」玻璃碰撞的声音十分清脆，时刻提醒着时间仍在运行。

文星伊替两个杯子倒水，右手始终垂在身旁。

「但如妳所见，今晚没法了。」她拿起其中一个杯子，往金容仙的方向放到了离另个杯子有些遥远的位置。

金容仙站在冰箱旁，明明离对方不过几步距离，却觉得好遥远。她眼看着那两个玻璃容器，一直说不出话来，却不知是无话可说还是其实话都堵在了喉间，只知卡的难受。

她内心一直都有些猜想，而在看到对方带伤的模样和那两个男人之后，某个想法的真实性似乎又加深了些。

「那些人是妳的手下？」

即使深思熟虑，有些问题脱口终究是冲动。

文星伊左手一直带着一个银鍊；现在它随着动作滑落，套在小臂中段形成一个闪烁的圈，然后又随动作回到了原点，鬆散的模样如同配戴着它的人那麽神态自若。

她没有像金容仙意料中的眼神变得锋利，而是和平时抽菸一样带了点水气和迷茫，好像她身旁的人事物都静止了，可刚放回桌面的水杯立刻出卖了她，裡头液体摆动着，似古老的大钟，一晃一晃都诉说着规律。

「我们换个词，」胸口经历了一场明显起伏后，文星伊抬起眼眸，「副手。」

「小弟。」

「助理。」

「跟班。」

「同事。」

金容仙不知道自己在辩论什麽，才正因此感到羞愧，就听见文星伊轻笑道：「我就喜欢妳强势却不急躁的样子。」

每个字都像巫女的蛊惑，让人听了心跳不稳，却又为此悲愤不已。

无论是否迎向光明或黑暗，她知道结局终是一样的。文星伊似是光年之外的存在，一个金容仙怎麽跑都赶不上的变化，只能磕磕碰碰地爬起来继续假装没事。

这道理明明从第一次欢愉过后便深知，金容仙不明白为何此时会感受着一股咆哮般的悲伤，就像她明明是个聪明的人，还会被些空有外壳的花言巧语哄骗。

也是，她在感情这块的认知太肤浅了。她看得出一个人的好坏，但心底却始终相信每个人能为自己说的话负责，如同她那样。

这世界给予了你聪明才智，却不告诉你该怎麽体验人生。

「文星伊。」

文星伊，文星伊。

是星星，是月亮，是抬头看望但不能碰触的对象。

「我有资格问妳问题吗？」

她发现自己的声音在颤抖时已经来不及。

「妳很怕我吗？」

嘴角的血迹，右手的纱布，步伐的不稳。

金容仙发现自己并不怕文星伊。

「不。」

她怕的是看到文星伊这个模样。

「我觉得我一点也不认识妳。我知道一定是我自己要求太多了，妳也没有必要在乎⋯⋯」

「别替我先行解释。」

文星伊忍不住开口拦截了金容仙的倾诉。她吐出一个重重的鼻息，看往那杯对方未曾动过的水杯，不知在思考什麽。

明是晚饭时间，但金容仙一点也不饿。她知道自己令对方困扰了，而这是一段床伴关係最大的禁忌，现在这股複杂的情绪就要把她由裡至外地撑开，疼的胃在翻搅。

厨房冰冷的大理石地似乎透过了拖鞋直达脚底，然后又传达至全身，头脑冷的嗡嗡作响。

「妳想要什麽就说出来。」文星伊忽然变得严肃，「想知道什麽，就问。」

金容仙再也忍不住。或许复水难收的不是她这份过度膨胀的情意，而是满脑子日益增多的疑问，压榨的她人都要站不稳地往对方走去。

文星伊是个行动比言语更直接的人。如同初次见面的那晚，儘管看上去一副冷冰冰的模样，却一直陪同自己；如同初次接送她的那晚，即使知道有可能会被调侃，仍站在车边等。

那自己呢？她站在大楼下是在等待什麽？

像早晨那样，她伸出手，见对方既没有挑眉也没有退缩，便轻轻地抚摸着左脸嘴角的伤口边，不敢想像是谁对这麽精緻的面容动粗。

「我们认识多久了？」

金容仙的动作很小心，所以她也没有感到什麽异样，只是说话时难免会牵扯到伤口。

她微微地皱了眉头，「两个多月吧。」

「但我不认识妳。」金容仙突然停手，然后伸出另隻手，往第二个伤处伸去。她轻轻地捏着文星伊的拇指，彷彿这动作并不存在，彷彿会随时会逝。

「我不知道妳做什麽工作，不知道妳的背景，连文星伊是不是妳的名字都不能确定。」她很想看看这伤口究竟多大片，却不敢拉开衣袖，「为什麽会和妳发展成现在这个模式，我也不清楚到底为什麽⋯⋯」

对方才说，她喜欢自己强势却不急躁的样子，可她现在展现出来的完全是相反。她没法收手，像是得到机会向父母抱怨一番的小孩，她捉不住自己的心思，只能让它自然流露。

也是到这时她才知道，原来她骨子裡还保有这份不成熟的自己。

「我让妳很困扰。」手上的碰触令人心痒。文星伊无可置否地有了反应，而它展现在自己曲的食指，使侧边轻轻地靠在对方的指甲面。

没想到这麽细微的碰触会让心裡有如此感触。

「这麽说很老套，但我确实不是个妳应一探究竟的人。」她垂下眼帘，感觉到那触碰正沿着拇指向上，然后停留在绷带前。

「如妳所见，我的工作虽然天天穿着西装，但并不安全，也不规律。」

「我想知道。」

文星伊抬起眼帘，拇指上的触碰不在。

「我想认识妳。」

明是五个字，为何会比世上公认最浪漫的那三个字更令人心动？

文星伊愣了许久，想到初识那晚自己的心机，终究忍不住轻笑出来；她的笑，是一种恍然大悟，她的笑，是被自己的煳涂娱乐到，她的笑，是一个刚下定的决心。

这年头，情侣分手变成床伴的多，床伴变成情侣的却少得可怜。拉着一个普通的上班族进入到社会的黑暗面，不是什麽值得骄傲的事，但文星伊没法忽略那双坚定的眼神，还有其中似乎已猜到绝大多数答案的意志。像她这样的女人，或许能撑起自己溷沌的生活。

也许，这便是成年人的爱情。

「很高兴认识妳，我叫文星伊。」

金容仙。

飞蛾扑火，自取灭亡不是什麽值得骄傲的事。

若妳真要继续探讨下去，那就不许离开。

我警告过妳了啊。


End file.
